Not Alone
by xoxodenisee
Summary: The Exorcists have to go to London to collect Innocences and meets up the shadow hunters. WARNINGS: OCs, OOCs, with pairngs of JemxOC Kandav Allen SPOILERS: Do not read if you havent read Clockwork Princess. Its takes place after the the infernal devices. Also this is my first story so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own The Infernal Devices or**

** D. Gray-Man.**

(There will be some differences from the series and manga like Jem does not turn into a Silent Brother and there will be OC that is similar to Allen. Allen's and the OC's curse will be slightly different then in the manga and more similar to Jem's sickness. AllenxKanda OCxJem and the rest of the couples from TID will be the same. Also some modern devices will be created by Komui and used by the Black Order.)

**Thank you SexyBVirgo for doing a beta and proof reading my work. :3 Everyone should read Sexy's stories they are amazing!**

**_ The London Institute!? (Lily Everheart's POV)_**

It was a cold day in England; and I was going to help collect Innocence with Allen Walker and Yu Kanda. The boys went ahead of me because The Order thought it would be a quick mission but it seems that there are more than one Innocence in London. The Order told me to go and help them out with collecting the Innocence. I am 18 and currently I'm wearing a blond wig covering my right eye because of the pentacle. Blue contact lenses created by Komui cover my irises, because of the curse I received. I have long white hair and eyes that look like liquid silver. It is the same curse that Allen has. Allen's pentacle was on his left eye, his hair the same snow white color and his eyes are more gray

then silver. The curse also caused Allen and I to get extremely sick and weak. Most of The Order didn't think we would make it to our 13th birthday. The curse happened when my father died and The Millennium Earl tricked me into turning him into an akuma, a demon that was a living weapon. But back to why I'm was stuck wearing a disguise. It's because it's not every day a person has such unusual features, so it's easier for me to go out in public as a 'normal' young lady of the 1800 hundreds rather than walking around in my "natural" colors. I was born with dark brown hair and gold brown eyes.

I let out a sigh as I got off at the London Train Station and waited as the coach man handed me my suit cases, I heard someone yelling at one of his servants. I stood on my tippy toes because the curse caused me to be small and pretty thin other than my chest, which was very busty. I noticed an old man with white hair yelling that he must get to the Conclave meeting now. The Conclave meeting that piqued my interest. I was thinking what this meeting is about. Apparently the servants name was John. I felt bad for him.

"Mister Starkweather, the carriage will arrive shortly." John said in a hush voiced.

"The meeting started 10 minutes ago, I need the carriage here now!" Shouted who I assumed was Mr. Starkweather.

I quickly walked towards the two and said "My carriage is here if you would like to share it with me, I don't mean to be rude but I overheard you needed to get to a meeting of some sort." I smile innocently.

Both of them look shocked, but Mr. Starkweather spoke as he glared at me. "I need to get there, so we will be coming with you."

I nodded, "Follow me and by the way my name is Lily Everheart, what are your names?"

As I was leading them to my carriage trying to avoid the many people in the train station, Starkweather growled, "Aloysuis Starkweather."

The servant spoke in a quiet voice "Jonathan Roze, but everyone calls me John." I looked at the two and smiled as we reached the carriage. John grabbed mine and Starkweather's suit cases as Mr. Starkweather helped me into the carriage since I was having trouble getting into my carriage in my gown. It was more appropriate then uniform but much more inconvenient. My gown was a robin egg blue that had long sleeves and hugged me tightly that came out at my hips with white lace and blue crystals. I had white gloves on to cover my one scarred hand and a corset underneath….. I loathe corsets who ever thought it was a genius idea to create them should be put in one.

I smiled curtly and said, "Thank you."

He mumbled what I thought was, "It doesn't matter."

The entire ride was silent. John tried to start a conversation, but Aloysuis glared at him, and John got quiet. This is the most awkward carriage ride I ever been on, even worse than the time I was on a mission with Allen and Kanda right after they came out as a couple. In all honesty the two of them make the cutest couple and I am happy for my two best friends, but Allen tried to act all cute and Kanda was acting like a smitten kitten….. My god I thought that was bad but this was a hundred times worse. The silence was maddening. Finally as the carriage stopped to let them off it would be great, but one of the attacks from the curse was coming on. I started coughing up blood as I became really pale.

John looked startled and asked, "Are you ok?" I never got to answer as a promptly passed out.

**The Black Order, Akuma?**

**_~ James Carstairs POV~_**

I was sitting next to my _parabatai _Will and Tessa, Will's fiancee waiting for the meeting to begin. Giving thanks the angels, the fight with the automatons and Mortmain was over and Sophie ascended and got married to Gideon. I am happy for all of my friends. Even though I wish I had some one for me, but being sick and addicted to Yin Fen my life is considerably shortened. Everyone thought after the fight that killed Jessamine Lovelace that I was going to die. The only reason I am alive was thanks to the warlock Magnus Bane who healed me enough to keep me alive. I was shaken out of my thoughts as Aloysuis Starkweather ran into the meeting carrying a passed out mundane. The mundane girl was breathtaking. She was pale and pretty and tiny, but something was off about her blond hair. It looked fake as if it wasn't her natural color or hair.

Consul Wayland shouted, "Aloysuis Starkweather what is the meaning of this?"

Aloysuis began to explain his predicament of how he was late and that the girl that was passed out in his arms was named Lily Everheart, explaining how she had let him share a carriage then how she began to cough up blood and pass out.

Consul Wayland spoke angrily, "Why didn't you take her to a mundane hospital instead of bringing her to the institute!"

He simply replied, "The bastard warlock Bane can heal her and he is here." As Aloysuis finished his answer she woke up and blinked.

In the softest, but lovely voice Ms. Everheart spoke "Where am I?"

The Consul said, "Ms. Lily Everheart you are at the London Institute."

"Oh," was all she said.

Magnus stood up from sitting behind me and lazily spoke, "Why don't you take that horrible wig off? And while you're at it explain how someone wakes up from coughing up blood and passing out by themselves." Everyone gaped at Magnus and then stared at Ms. Everheart.

Consul Wayland spoke, "Ms. Everheart can you explain."

She nodded and said, "Call me Lily." She took off her blonde wig to reveal pure white hair that cascaded down her back. I gaped and wondered why her hair was white as I turned to Will. He looked at me, just as confused. The weirdest part was when she looked like she was plucking her eyes out, but explained a friend of hers named Komui was an inventor and had created these contact lenses that change the color of the person's eyes. With this information I noticed Henry looking at her with interest. Then when she looked up everyone in the entire meeting gasped and I stared startled. Lily had the same silver eyes as I did.

Consul Wayland demanded to know if she took Yin Fen and that was the reasons she had the features she did.

Lily looked confused and said "No. My hair color and eyes became this color because of an akuma."

Starkweather spoke this time "Ms. Lily what is an akuma?"

She spoke loudly in a serious voice so everyone could hear her. "Akuma is Japanese for a demon that was once human… a living weapon that is worse than any demon." Everyone gasped as she continued, "My mother left me because I have a deformity on my right arm. So it was just me and my father. When I was five my father died and The Millennium Earl, a greater demon tricked me into turning my father into an akuma…." Her voice softened. "I didn't know that would happen. The Earl said I could bring my father back…. But once he was put into a skull he was almost like an automaton, but made of demon energy and almost impossible to destroy…" everyone froze remembering Mortmain. She continued, "Father was in so much agony and The Earl told the skull which was now my father to kill me and wear my skin so it would pass as human, he tried to fight it but it was too late and he screamed and cursed me for turning him into an akuma." Lily looked up with a sad distant face which reminded me of what had happened to my family I felt for her. "But before he tried to kill me and took my skin my right arm, which apparently had Innocence in it that was the deformity, turned into an anti-akuma weapon and I killed him." The Millennium Earl was going to kill me but General Klaud Nine, an exorcist for The Black Order came and the Earl fled. The curse turned my brown hair white and my brown eyes silver with a pentacle over my right eye and made me sick. No expected me to live past my thirteenth birthday."

I stared at her, her story similar to mine. I felt Charlotte, William, Tessa, and everyone's eyes on me.

"But since I have an anti-akuma weapon I joined The Black Order, becoming an exorcist whose job is to find the innocence and destroy akumas." She blinked away some tears and said in her regular soothing voice "Any questions?"

Consul Wayland raised his hand and asked "You are like this because of a demon, um akuma which was dead father who cursed you and what is The Black Order and what does this Millennium Earl want?"

Ms. Everheart smiled softly and said "I will explain once I get out of this dress and into my uniform from The Black Order." With that Charlotte got up and showed her into a room where she could get changed.

**~Lily's POV~**

The next thing I remember is waking up in the arms of Mr. Starkweather, yelling with someone who seemed to be in charge of the meeting. He was middle age with blonde hair that was greying and light blue eyes. The man told me I was in the London Institute. I was so confused. What is the London Institute? The worst part was when man stood up. He was tall with dark skin and had the most unusually eyes, a golden green like a cats and told me to take of my wig and explain, so I did. Everyone looked shocked. Well I can't blame them it isn't every day that one finds out the demons truly exists. Thank god Kanda was not with me or he probably would have yelled at me for telling them about The Order. Finally I got out of that horrible dress and I walked back into the room. I heard gasps and then it became so silent you could hear a pin drop. It makes sense my uniform was not appropriate for this era. I had military boots on with thigh high grey socks with black shorts with silver lining that came half way down my thighs, a black under shirt with my Black Order jacket had silver detailing and silver buttons and on the left side at my breast The Black Order insignia. I looked over to my left and my heart started to beat fast because there was a young man around my age with silver hair and with my eye color of pure silver. All I was thinking was, _he is like Allen and me_.

I coughed to get everyone's attention. "Thank you for waiting, I will explain What The Black Order is and what The Earl wants. The Black Order was created by the Pope and the Vatican to destroy The Millennium Earl and The Noah Clan. The headquarters of the Europe Black Order moved after being attacked by, Lulu Bell, a Noah moved to England, where it is currently glamour so only exorcists and generals can see it." Everyone nodded for me to continue. "The Noah Clan are super humans and the first disciples of god but became corrupt and evil and demonic. The Millennium Earl wants to see the death of the world. I and my friends who are also exorcists came to London because there is Innocence here. Innocence is what is used to create anti-akuma weapons and one Innocence can be matched up with one person. The Innocence decides who its user is. My friends Allen and Kanda came before me because they thought there was only an Innocence here but it seems that there is more so the Order sent me."

I sighed and let that sink in before I asked "What are you? I know you are not regular people because of the scars you have?"

The boy with the silver hair stood up. He was about my height and build, I think he is cursed.

He smiled and said "Nice to meet you Ms. Everheart I am James Carstairs but you can call me Jem."

I nodded and spoke "Nice to meet you Jem and I insist you call me Lily."

Jem nodded and smiled softly. "Alright Lily, The man with the blonde hair is Consul Wayland, then man who told you to take off the wig is the warlock Magnus Bane, This is my _parabatai_ Will he pointed to the man his age with dark hair and blue eyes, that's Tessa Will's fiancée." He continued to introduce people to me.

I smiled brightly. "Nice to meet all of you." They all nodded.

"Ms… I mean Lily everyone here is anephilimor otherwise called a shadowhunter. We are half human, half angel and our job is to protect mundanes uh humans as we call them and fight demons. None of us heard of about akumas and I don't know if our weapons the Seraph blades could destroy the akuma. Probably not from the way you explained things. We also keep the downworlders in order."

I interrupted him "What are downworlders?"

Jem smiled and laughed. He had a great laugh, it made me smile "Downworlders are the vampires, warlocks, fairies, and werewolves." I nodded.

There was a loud crash outside and I instantly knew what it was. I took the gloves off to reveal my scared hand, unlike Allen's arm, that was red and completely scared, my arm looked like someone took a knife and dragged it down my arm, wrapping around my arm to my hand where the green Innocence made a cross. I ran out and everyone followed me where we all saw a large silver metal top looking things with cannons and a face in agony that had black horns sticking out and a pentacle on its forehead.

Jem sucked in a loud breathe and asked in a whisper, "Is that an akuma?" I nodded and charged towards it as my whole right arm turned black and into a claw. I slashed it in half as two more appeared.

Then everyone heard Allen say, "God rest this poor akuma's soul!" As he sliced one in half and landed in front of me and the conclave, they all gasped as they noticed he looks like me with white longish hair grey eyes and a pentacle on his left eye and the same claw like hand but in silver on his left in the same jacket I had.

"Oh hey Lily." He smiled "I see you got here safely." I nodded and heard a 'che' as we all noticed Kanda take out his katana called, Mugen and slice the last akuma down. Kanda had long black blue hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. He started walking towards us.

"Hello Kanda, Allen, how are you?" I smiled softly.

"I am good, how was your trip?" Allen spoke.

"Che, they let you come by yourself in your condition, is Komui stupid?" Kanda growled.

"Kanda, Allen, this is the Conclave every one of them is a nephilim." I told them and explained to them what happened before the akuma attack and introduced them to everyone. Allen was friendly but Kanda glared at them and walked away. Charlotte spoke and offered us place at the institute until our mission was complete.

**P.S. suggestions are appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it!**

The Exorcists at the Institute!

~Jem's POV~

I stared at Lily as her arm turned black and became claw like as she took down the Akuma. All I could do was stare and apparently that all the Conclave could do as well. What broke me out of my thoughts was someone screaming, "God rest this poor akuma's soul!" I looked up to see a boy my age slice down the second akuma. He looked like Lily but with on his left side instead of his right side. They were talking about how her trip was.

"Hello Kanda, Allen, how are you?" she smiled softly.

"I am good, how was your trip?" Allen spoke.

"Che, they let you come by yourself in your condition, is Komui stupid?" Kanda growled.

"Kanda, Allen, this is the Conclave. Every one of them is a nephilim." Lily told them and explained to them what happened before the akuma attack and introduced them to everyone. Allen was friendly but Kanda glared at them and walked away. Charlotte spoke and offered us place at the institute until our mission was complete.

I was really happy and said, "Welcome to the London Institute," when we got there.

Lily and Allen said, "Thank you for letting us stay with you." Kanda just glared and walked into the dining room. We all followed behind him.

"I don't mean to pry but how did your hair become silver, did an akuma curse you like Lily and I?" Allen asked. I shook my head and said, "No, but I will tell you what happened."

At this William jumped and said through clenched teeth I didn't have to tell them anything. I glared at Will. "Will it is my story to tell or not to tell. After Lily shared her story it is only right that I share mine." I spoke will a calm angry voice.

Everyone sat down at the table and I was pleased that Lily sat next to me. "When I was four years old I lived at the Shanghai Institute with my parents. One day a greater demon attacked and killed them and when I went to fight the greater demon pumped its poison that is a drug for the shadow world known as Yin Fen in me for three days. My hair and eyes turned silver and I became addicted to the demon poison. The Silent Brothers tried to slowly get me off the drug but if I stopped taking the drug I would die. I will die from the drug but slower." Everyone stared at me, Lily and Allen looked at me with understanding. Kanda just looked at me as if it didn't change anything.

"I don't want pity," I said as Lily wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. I smiled brightly, my cheeks slightly red.

She nodded and spoke in a sweet voice, "We understand." I got nods from all of the Exorcists. Lily continued, "None of us thinks any different of you then before." Lily slowly let go of me ended our hug.

~Lily's POV~

After I heard Jem's story my heart broke. All I was thinking was how similar we were and that he needed a hug. I was happy he smiled but surprised he was blushing, but then the way people act at The Order was definitely not appropriate to most people of this time period.

There was a cough and everyone turned around and saw a girl who was very pretty with a scar on the left side of her face. Even with the scar she was beautiful. "Hello, I am Sophie. I am the maid, let me show you your rooms."

"Hello, I am Lily and these are my friends Allen and Kanda." I said.

"Hi Sophie," Allen waved and smiled. "It's nice to meet you!" "Che, Allen lets go." Kanda grabbed Allen hand and dragged him towards the door and Sophie followed.

I laughed softly "I guess I have to go, I'll talk to you later Jem?" I hope he wouldn't mind me getting to know him.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "If you wanted I could show you to your room and give you a tour of The Institute."

"Yes, I would like that thank you." I said a little bit too happy. He laughed and nodded and started blushing. Jem is really sweet and cute.

After the tour of The Institute everyone went to the dining room for dinner. Once Allen and Kanda walked in every one just stared. It was really funny. Allen had hickies all along his neck and so did Kanda. I started laughing. "Well, I guess we know what you two did today." I said in between laughing.

William became pale and stuttered out, "They are in a relationship!"

Allen, Kanda and I nodded. The warlock Magnus thought it was just as amusing as I did.

~Unknown POV~

I was walking in the worse parts of London tonight. Downworlders of all sorts were out and about selling things on the black market, when I noticed a glowing green box with wheels in it. I smirked and took it saying, "My master will be pleased."

I started making my way back to my master's house excited that she would like the gift. I noticed in the shadows a man with a top hat that has grey skin and bright amber eyes staring at me as I disappeared down the roads of London.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry It took so long I had writer blocks and I do not own TID or D Gray Man but I do own Lily! Thank you SexyBvirgo for your betaing and everything ^^**

**Help From Magnus Bane?!**

**~Unknown POV~**

I finally arrived back at my master's house. I bowed and after I saw my master. She has long Blonde hair and eyes like emeralds.

"Look at what I found." I showed her the green glowing box with gears.

"How interesting." She smiled "Where did you find it?"

"I found it in the bad part of London by the black market; it is a present for you Mistress." I smiled hoping she was pleased. She took it and patted my head saying I was a good subjugate.

"Archer," She said. "Try to find more, our guests are looking for them," She smirked.

"Of course Miss. Camille," I bowed.

**~Lily's POV~**

After dinner the shadow hunters went to grab their gear so we could go to Magnus Bane's house and get help in tracking The Innocence.

"Kanda, do you have your mugen?" Allen asked.

"Che, of course I have my mugen Bean sprout." Kanda said smirking at Allen.

"I told you not to call me Bean Sprout!" Allen fumed. I just laughed. It's funny when the two of them fight. Kanda just smirked and quickly gave Allen a peck on the lips.

"Gah, if you are going to kiss do it in your room and not where we eat." William flailed and Allen blushed while Kanda looked annoyed.

"Well if everyone is ready, we can go." Jem smiled. We all nodded, Tessa and Will were up front while walking to Magnus's house, Kanda and Allen were in the middle and Jem and I were behind.

Jem smiled at me "I was wondering if maybe you would like to have a picnic with me tomorrow for lunch... I mean if you don't want to I understand we just met and all."

I broke out into an ear to ear grin I probably looked like an idiot. "I would love to have a picnic with you."

Jem started blushing and smiling "I'm glad." The rest of the way to Magnus's house was accomplished in comfortable silence.

**~Jem's POV~**

I hear Will say, "Gah, if you are going to kiss do it in your room and not where we eat." Then I walked into the dining room with Allen blushing and William flailing and Kanda looking ready to kill.

Being the peace keeper I said, "Well if everyone is ready, we can go." Lily and I were bringing up the rear on the walk to Magnus Bane's house when I asked if Lily wanted to go on a picnic, then I said if you don't I understand… By the angels I'm such an idiot someone should shoot me. I was waiting for rejection but she smiled her beautiful smile and said yes. All I was thinking on the way to Magnus's house was she said yes…SHE SAID YES! I felt like I was king of the world.

Finally we got to Magnus's house as Will knocked on the door yelling, "Magnus we need your help…. I know you are home OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"There is no need to yell…" A boy opened the door he had red hair and bright green eyes and an Irish accent.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"He is Archer Camille's subjugate. Shadow hunters and friends welcome to my humble abode," Magnus said while sweeping his arm out and doing a mock bow smiling with a gleam in his cat eyes.

He had a nice home; the parlor was big with a fire place and a fainting chair. The walls were a dark brown with blood red velvet curtains. That was normal for the warlock Magnus Bane…he always had unique taste. Today he was wearing a flowy white button down shirt over a rose jacket with a lime green waistcoat with a flower design and beige trousers.

"Mr. Bane we need your help to find The Innocences." Allen smiled and Kanda glared. "Excuse me I need to call The Order." Allen walked out of the parlor.

Smirking Magnus said, "Why should I ever help you? My services do not come cheap and I doubt you can afford me." He winked at Kanda and groped Kanda's ass. "Did you know my favorite type is Black hair and blue eyes?"

**~Lily's POV~**

We made it to Magnus's house and Allen asked if he would help us then went to call The Order. As soon as he left Magnus groped Kanda, my eyes went wide. In a matter of seconds Kanda turned around and help the tip of his mugen to Magnus's throat andhis eyes flamed with thoughts of murder and bloodshed.

"Touch me one more time and I will dissemble your body and feed it to the dogs!" Kanda growled. Magnus looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hehe… Understood." Magnus stuttered as he raised his hands in surrender.

"By the angels that was absolutely hilarious," William said doubling over in laughter.

"I think after that you should help us for free," I said smirking.

"Sure and interesting outfit Lily," Magnus chuckled

I looked down at my black and silver shorts and grey knee high socks and boots with the jacket the Order gave me. "What's wrong with it good sir?" I smiled.

"Nothing just an unusual outfit for a woman, quite scandalous, now let get going so I can get this over with," Bane said.

Allen returned but looked annoyed at something then he grabbed Kanda by his jacket and kissed him deeply. Allen whispered something in Yu's ear and Kanda went into shock his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open.

Will started to crack up and Tessa looked to the floor. Magnus looked thoroughly amused. I just looked at Jem and the raised my eyebrow at the two exorcists.

**~Jem's POV~**

When we got to the street I felt my lungs close up as I started coughing. I kneeled over the side of the road, coughing up blood.

William, my best friend, brother and Parabatai came to my side instantly with Lily and Allen seconds behind him. "JEM, are you alright?" He asked frantically. Lily looked nervous and so did Allen. Kanda just looked bored and waiting for it to be over. Magnus fingers started to spark blue if it was necessary for him to use magic.

Once the attack subsided after fifteen minutes, I nodded.

"Well let's head out if it's over." Kanda said

Will looked like he was about to kill Kanda and screamed, "HOW DARE YOU SAY 'WELL LET'S HEAD OUT IF IT'S OVER! HE COULD HAVE DIED. NO WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE INSTITUTE!"

I hated when Will and everyone stopped everything for when I had an attack and grateful for Kanda treating me like it didn't matter. I grabbed Will's arm and said, "I am fine we can continue." Will shot me a look as if I was crazy, Kanda glared daggers at Will.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID BOY? JUST BECAUSE YOUR DEAR FRIEND HAD AN ATTACK DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STOP THE FUCKING MISSON!" Kanda Steamed.

Will shouted back, "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, HOW COULD YOU?"

That's were Lily, Allen, and Kanda All I was thinking William you can be so dense, have you forgotten that the same thing happens to Allen and Lily as well…

"I don't understand?" Kanda whispered then got louder "MY BOYFRIEND FAINTS AND COUGHS UP BLOOD EXACTLY LIKE JEM AND SO DOES LILY, AND I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND? FIRST OFF HE DIDN'T DIE AND YOU THINK YOU WOULD LIVE LONGER THEN JEM BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT SICK." Will got pale at Kanda's rage. "WELL NEWS FLASH YOU BOTH ARE WARRIORS SO YOU COULD BE KILLED BY A DEMON BEFORE HIM AND EVEN IF HE WAS ABOUT TO DIE WOULDN'T IT BE BETTER FOR HIM TO DIE ON A MISSION THEN IN HIS BED BECAUSE OF HIS SICKNESS?"

Will stuttered "How dare you?" I stopped him by covering his mouth with my hand.

"Enough let's just look for an hour so we will get back at The Institute at midnight, then we can sleep," Lily said rubbing her temples.


End file.
